Dreams of Flame
by Shadow28
Summary: This is my first try at writing fan fics so be gental, please. A war is going on between Midgar and the land of Helt. Sarah, a mage officer for Midgar fights with the rest of the ff7 gang to win the pointless war that had been going on for ages. An altern


Hello-hello!! Alrighty, this is my first attempt at a fic so, come on review! PLEASE!! [big watery brown puppy dog eyes]  
  
**okay, here's the part where I say that I don't own final fantasy 7 or any of the characters [though DAMN I wish I owned Sephy! But then again, who doesn't…]  
  
most of the characters in this fic belong to square but some belong to me too. Sooooooo… any way, on with the show! [or whatever…]  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dreams of Flames  
  
Written by ME!!!! (teehee)  
  
Shadowflame  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sarah sat ridged on her cot in the SOLDIER'S barracks with her laptop placed before her. Her golden, glowing, mako filled eyes stared transfixed at the screen. The mile long list of names flew before her eyes but she was only looking for two. Two names, which she longed, yet dreaded to see.  
  
A strong, slender hand entered her field of vision.  
  
"Seph, I didn't think you'd be able to get away."  
  
"Hell Sarah, even I need to rest sometimes." Quietly, after a moment, "Are you still looking at the casualties list?" the General asked and received only a nod from the younger woman who continued to scroll down the page.  
  
"They won't be on it," he whispered. "They had to have gotten out before the attack. You sent them plenty of notice."  
  
"Damn it, I know that, but… I gotta know…" with those words out the blonde's stoic façade fell away to reveal her shaken interior. "Seph, they're the only family I have! What if they escaped only to be captured? What if they need my help? What if they think I'm dead and are grieving for me? What if they didn't get out?"  
  
Sephiroth gently cradled her streaming face in his large, perfect hands. He took one look into her brimming golden orbs and drew her close to his firm chest. While he encircled her slender frame with his strong arms, he breathed softly into her ear, "You mustn't worry ashke. It pains me to see you so troubled."  
  
"I'm sorry Love, its just, its my mom and, my baby sister, I...I…" the rest of what she said was muffled by silent sobs into her silver haired lover's half-bared chest.  
  
The couple sat close for several long moments. Sephiroth murmuring comforting words into  
  
Sarah's shimmering golden tresses, and Sarah gradually loosening the death grip she had had on the General's arms. Finally, Sarah regained her composure and sat up. The cold and demure mask dropped back over her delicate features as she wiped away the telltale streaks from her cheeks.  
  
The door to the barracks swung open several inches, and a spiky blonde head immerged from the blinding crack. "General?" the young SOLDIER called squinting into the murky room. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were in here Sarah. I didn't disturb you all did I?" he finished after his mako blue eyes had adjusted to the difference in light.  
  
"No Cloud. It's alright. What is it?" Sephiroth answered with a sigh.  
  
"Sir there's a messenger from the Heltuin Army. He rides under a truce banner," Cloud finished sharply.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He's with Zack, Sir."  
  
"Good. Tell Sergeant Donavan to-"  
  
"Um Sir, the messenger only speaks Heltuin…" Cloud interrupted.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'll be there in just a moment then Cloud. Dismissed," he ordered. "Huh, too bad I don't speak Heltuin…" he finished off to Sarah alone.  
  
"Uh, Sephiroth. You're forgetting something."  
  
"What is it Sarah?"  
  
"I'm Heltuin."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oooooh, a cliffhanger, well okay whatever, I know that was really short but I want to know what everyone thought [of the two people that read this] just joking, hopefully at least three peeps do. Okay I'll stop at my poor attempts at humor [what humor you ask, well there, my point is proven] yeah I know I'm rambling so I'll be going now. Please, Please, PLEASE review! 


End file.
